It is often desirable to present two different contents on the same display. However, so-called “picture-in-picture” formatting makes it difficult for a person to view the smaller of the two contents. Also, two different contents can be presented in a split-screen mode, but the resulting aspect ratios for the contents are relatively inadequate. There are currently no adequate solutions for remedying the foregoing.
Furthermore, there may instances where content presented on a display is of a confidential nature and/or a user otherwise wishes to limit the ability of people proximate to the display to view the content presented thereon. There are currently no adequate solutions for preventing unauthorized viewing e.g. in a public area.